Destiny Islands
by QiZ
Summary: When people have problems, they go to Destiny Islands to fix them. Whether they want to or not. The story of but a few of those people are just a click away. Review and I might just keep writing.
1. Chapter 1

This is a mix up between a few games and such, mostly Kingdom Hearts and The World Ends with You, but with a few others mixed in. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They shivered as they passed through the double doors, taking in everything around them. Both of them, shivering under the cold, florescent lights, Each wishing that they didn't need to be there. They couldn't help it, as they walked up to the front desk, their eyes were searching everywhere, as if they could find what they wanted in the spotless ivory walls. One of them, a teenage boy in a blue hoodie, reached out to ring the silver bell on the abandoned desk, the resulting sound held in the air, as if anything so sweet shouldn't have any reason being in THIS place, where the sick and helpless roamed free. After the ring was gone and they felt the need to run away as fast as they could, a figure rose from behind the desk, a doctor by the looks of his pure white robe, a immense contrast to his eyes, a deep dead red, the same as his hair.<p>

"Yes? And what could I do for you kids right now. Visiting hours?"

A Perpetual smile seemed to be welded to his face, as if working here, in this...Hellhole, was just a big joke.

"Ah- ... No."

The hoodied boy jumped back at the doctor's sudden appearance, but he recovered quickly,

"We're actually here for-"

"Someone else?" he interrupted, but all they did was nod,

"Yeah," the doctor sighed,

"well, it's not that uncommon, but-" he stopped and quickly backtracked

"And who exactly are you here for?" he pulled out a clipboard and pen, ready to take notes

"Our girlfriends." blurted out the other boy, looking straight at his eyes through his spiky brown bangs.

"Shiki keeps..abusing herself," hoodie began when it was obvious that his friend wouldn't say more,

"up to the point that it's and obsession, and when she asks me to join her," he paused, taking a breath,

"it's like she's begging me." penning this down, the doctor nodded towards the other,

"And your girl?"

"She tried to kill herself," he whispered, barely audible,

"with a gun. She's in the hospital right now, but when she gets out, I'm afraid that she'll try it again."

Putting down the pen the doctor looked from the paper, the smile still there but his eyes sympathetic,

"Don't worry boys, we'll help them," pausing, he continued,

"But there is the matter of cost, 10,000 munnies for both. Up front, and then the written consensus of the legal guardians, both needed to admit minors I'm afraid."

"Done."

the boys each handed him a envelope with the names 'Shiki' and 'Kairi' penned on the front.

"Perfect! Now, all I need are your names and you can bring them as soon as possible." his smile beaming at them both,

"My name is Sora" the brown haired boy said,

"Neku" was all the other would offer.

"Well Sora and Neku. My name is Dr. Axel Azul, and I promise you girlfriends will be in the best care here."

They turned to leave, as Dr. Axel flashed them a smile that somehow, seemed even more sincere than his others,

"... They'd better be."

Neku stopped at the double doors, just in earshot of the good Doctor. Then he followed Sora outside and started walking home to bring Shiki back here, Sora would see Kairi today at the hospital, since today was her last day of recovery, and then bring her here too. He looked up at the building that he was walking away from, a spotless ivory colored prison, with cold florescent lights and walls that you couldn't take your eyes off of, as if you could find what you were looking for in them. And its name, written on a plaque as if it was something to be proud of, was visible to all, 'Destiny Islands' the only mental help institute near the vicinity of the city of Shuibya and the prison that they were sentencing their girlfrends to.

* * *

><p>Author rant time!<p>

**I'm almost ashamed to have helped with writing this...**

_Ahh, quit your whining, this was written only a few days after we were thought up!_

Right, so I already have a few chapters written for this, so I'll deside whether or not to put 'em up based on reviews.

_It really helps,_

**So review,**

Please?


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmmmmmmm"

Shiki moaned quietly from her bathtub, closing her eyes in bliss,

'it's coming, it's coming, it's coming, it's com-'

"Ah!"

she felt her whole body relax as waves on waves of heat radiated from her 'special spot'. When she finally relaxed, her thoughts fell upon Neku.

"I hope he finally says yes today"

Wouldn't that be luscious? The bathroom door suddenly flew open as Shiki saw Neku walk in, only blushing slightly at the sight of his naked girlfriend taking a bath,

"Oooo, Neky! Come on in and join me! I sure won't mind..."

He walked over to Shiki, making her buzz with excitement, only to reach into the tub and lift her from the water and wrap her in a towel,

"Get dressed please, we have to go somewhere."

He would barely look at her like this, why? Wasn't she good enough? Pressing up into him, sharing the heat from her body and getting him wet she whispered into his ear,

"And where are we going Neku? Someplace quiet, where we can have some privacy?"

The sad look that fell on his face scared Shiki as he said,  
>"Yeah, something like that."<p>

Why was he so sad? Why did he just ignore her like this? Why is it so hard for her to keep her eyes open? Whyyyyy-

_Thud_

Shiki collapsed to the ground the only evidence of what happened was the bruse on the back of her neck. Neku picked her up one more time , and whispered in her ear,

"I'm sorry Shiki."  
>So sorry<p>

"No!" Kairi repeated, how many times did she have to say it?

"It's not a question, Kairi!"

Sora yelled at her, why didn't she see this was hard on him too?

"I told you Sora, I'm not going to that-that-that crazy place! I'm not sick!" She paused to breath,

"I'm just, I'm just- " her body slumped as tears fell from her cheeks,

"Kairi..."  
>Sora took her in a hug, held her tight, and whispered<p>

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?"  
>Kairi heard a sick<p>

_thump_

and went limp in his hands, He had knocked her out,

"So sorry"

Rhyme Bito sat on her bed and watched as Joshua packed her possessions into a single suitcase, her attention really focused on the picture of her and her frien-

No.  
>Ex-friends.<p>

The tears tasted bitter as they fell from her eyes onto the picture frame,

'No one wants to see me, No one wants to talk to me, No one loves me anymore.' she thought,

'I'm sorry'

Joshua paused and looked back at her, noticing her tears he frowned,  
>"Don't cry Raimu, don't spoil those beautiful eyes red."<p>

She looked up into his own grey eyes, so expressionless even at a time like this, she knew he couldn't help it and she felt so bad for thinking it. She just hung her head again and resumed crying.

Feeling that no words could calm her, Joshua lifted her up and carried her into the limousine waiting for them outside. Once inside, Rhyme only wordlessly reached for the glass that he offered her and quietly took a sip. Suddenly, her eyesight was blurred even worse than with her tears. Her eyelids grew even heaver as she looked at his frown once more, she felt sorry for making him worry, noticing this, Joshua just leaned forward and kissed her once softly on the lips and only said, before she passed out,

"Don't be"

* * *

><p><strong>... Kinda short ...<strong>

_If anyone actually reads this, then be assured, the chapters get longer and the story better_

This was the first fanfiction we ever wrote, I just waited for so long to publish it so people could read

_If anyone IS reading this then would you- _

**_Review?_**

If you don't wanna, I understand, kinda short, just wait till the next chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha!"

Today had been an eventful day! Four new 'recruits' in a day! As He flew down the hallways in the wheelchair he stole, dashing past the moronic "Doctors"  
>and the Hectopastals who were too downed on drugs to care, he skidded to the left and broke into a halt.<p>

"Heh Heh"

If it wasn't for them, this place would be a dead house for the insane.  
>Savoring the panic he and his partner were wreaking on these Yoctograms, his mind settled. He thought about Her... ...<br>But only for a fraction of a second, before a yell down behind him brought his thoughts back to the present,

"Sho!" His partner's snow white hair fell over his eyes as he called out, enjoying the fact that half the staff was at the tail of the the wheelchair that he had stolen,  
>'No time for this' Sho thought, as he straightened his cap dead center to his shaggy head, he'd need a haircut soon,<p>

"Stine!" He responded back, reeling in his seat as he readied to get up and run as fast a he could,

"Let's go!" High-fiving, they got up from their chairs and sprinted down to the end of the hallway, splitting towards opposite directions at the end.  
>"Stupid Zeros!" he called out to his pursuers,<p>

"Your all just So Zetta Slow!"

* * *

><p>After waking up in this spotless office, we were all scared to bits. I mean who just wakes up suddenly in a spotless office, no idea where they are after being knocked out by their so-called 'boyfriends'? And speaking of those traitors...<p>

Kairi looked across the stainless steel table top to face the offender. Sora just looked back at her, his face seemed to reveal that his only regret was not 'helping her' sooner, she had a few words to say to THIS kind of help.

At least she wasn't alone, Shiki and Rhyme were sitting right next to her.  
>Shiki didn't look her usual ecstatic self, just softly staring at Neku who stared back silently at the sterile walls behind her, like the answers were all there. And Rhyme, no one had seen Rhyme in weeks. She looked, different. As if something had just reached inside her and crushed her spirit. Her tiny frame was shaking, she wouldn't look at anyone, and the bags under her eyes seemed to show weeks without sleep. Across from her was a guy that I've never met but heard about non-stop from Rhyme, before she disappeared. His name was ... Joshua, or something, and he seemed to be the only one talking, occasionally saying things like<p>

"It's ok Raimu, It'll be alright"

Just then, the door opened, revealing a man some 20-years-old with hair a deep dead red, like his eyes. And he was WAY too happy to be this awake and upbeat for an intervention like this. After him there was three women, all looking sleepy, as if they were dragged out of bed for this.

"Right then!" the red head cheered loudly,

"Let's just get right into it! You all are here because you either are hurt and are just hiding it, or you tried to hurt yourself,"

Why did he seem to look at Kairi for that part?

"Oh get off it Axel!" A blond yelled from behind him, she looked the worst off of them all, bed head and her white doctor robe askew,

"Larxine, maybe you should be a little nicer," said the one closest to Larxine, a girl still dressed in a pink nightie with white frills,

"Just because he got us up at five'o clock for someone else's health, doesn't make him the bad guy."  
>She seemed to be in the same position as Larxine, but the only noticeable difference was that didn't seem to want to kill Axel with her gaze.<p>

"*Ahem* Thanks Connie." Axel cleared his throat,

"Now as I said, you all were hurt someway or another, and found a different way to cope altogether."

"Where is here anyway?" Shiki interrupted,

"Why, Destiny Islands of course." Axel replied absent mindedly, "Now as I was saying-"

"Wait, Destiny Islands? The hospital for crazy people?"

"We're not insane!" Kairi and Shiki both protested,

"Using sex like a drug isn't normal Shiki Misaki" The woman Axel referred to as Connie said, looking into her eyes sadly,

"And trying to kill yourself isn't a damn good reference to your mental health, crazy or not." The pink haired woman, who up till now had been quiet,  
>sneered at Kairi.<p>

"Now, Uzuki!" Axel yelled at her, "Lay off of them, the point is to help them, not traumatise them even further" He sighed and said, "Well you will all be sent to you're own rooms shortly to begin the process of fixing"

'Lovely, fixing.' Kairi thought, 'Can't wait.'

His gaze dropped to his clipboard, "Well first, let me explain this place first, you will be here until you are deemed fit to live with the pressures of life and everything else, until then school will be in here, that's the gist of it!"

Looking up at all of us, he beamed a smile and continued,  
>"Okay then, you'll all have to go to your own rooms on lockdown until we're sure you won't do anything..."<br>He paused as if looking for the right word, "Bad."

* * *

><p>"The Shiuba suite." Was all Kairi said, what else was there to say?<p>

"The Shiuba suite." She repeated. It was like this place was a five-star hotel, not a place where the crazies came to ... 'Get fixed'.

Is that what they call being propped up with drugs during the day and tranqed down at night? Probably. The door opened to reveal the pink haired chick from the room, with a killer look she gave both Kairi and Sora, she crossed her hands and started reciting monotonously,

"Kairi Azumi, Tried to do herself in with a 45. caliber to the head." Her lips twisted into an cruel smirk,

"Your name is really ironic don't you think?"

Kairi didn't respond, she just stared back coldly at the woman while Sora answered for her curtly,  
>"Aren't you supposed to helping and not be mocking her?"<p>

As an answer she turned to Sora and brought her face an inch away from his,  
>causing him to flinch,<p>

"Sora Cruz. Her current boyfriend and life long best friend," whispered, this all seemed threatening,

"If you really cared, then how could you not have known or figured out about her suicidal tendencies before it was too late?"

"Huh?" Sora asked lamely,

"Don't blame it on him!" Kairi blurted. Standing up straight again, the woman turned to walk out the door and called back to the two,

"By the way, my name is Uzuki Yashiro. I'll be your doctor for your stay here at Destiny Islands... and visiting hours ended five minutes ago."  
>She walked out, leaving Sora and Kairi alone until Sora left.<p>

* * *

><p>'Traverse room' the plaque said as Shiki walked into her new twenty-four hour prison clutching Neku's arm. A bland space with pure white walls, a perpetual feel of being watched, and a bed across the only window in there.<p>

'Definitely a prison' she thought as she pulled as close to Neku as possible.

"Hello Shiki. Hello Neku" Some young looking lady walked quietly through the door, holding her clipboard close to her chest and introduced herself while she sat down onto one of the chairs left out,

"My name is Coriander, but you can call me Connie, everybody does." Her smile could have brightened up any room, why couldn't Shiki smile like that? Then Neku couldn't possibly refuse her.

"We will be talking about your sex addiction which could have been caused by some traumatising moment in your early life. Can you think of anything like that?"

"N-no" Shiki quickly responded, waving her arms wildly. She seemed nice, but why was she talking about her past? That's one part of her that Shiki didn't want to talk about.

"What about you Neku?" she turned to the teenager,

"Can you think of anything that could have possibly hurt Shiki?" He seemed to be embarrassed at the question, and answered only after a few minutes,  
>"Only this morning, when I knocked her out in the bathroom to get her here."<p>

Shiki looked down silently,

"Really? And you... were in there with her?" Connie asked carefully,

"N-no! Nothing like that!" Why did he answer like that? Wasn't Shiki good enough for him?

"Well, ok then." Connie stood up and pointed to the door,

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over so could you please leave Neku?" As he stood up Shiki followed suit, still clinging to his arm, until right before the left, he bent over and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, and then was gone.

* * *

><p>Larxine walked into 'Death City' God, couldn't they think of ANY other possible name for a room to be occupied by a attempted suiceid victim?<p>

"Well..." She really WAS a mute. Huh. Go figure. Her prissy boyfriend stood tall for her as she clung to his arm patheticly.

"Hmmph, well since it looks like I'll have to start, You're a mute."

Duh.

"And you've been like this ever since something happened to you that even prissy pants here doesn't know." Larxine bent over to get face to face with her and said,

"If you want to make this easy for everyone, why don't you open that underused little mouth of yours to tell us all what just happened that was so horrible?"  
>She looked shocked that anyone would be so forward, but she just recovered and shook her head hearthly,<p>

"Fine, but just so you know, your doctor told us that if your vocal cords don't get any use in the next weeks, you'll lose your voice forever. The shock the girl's face could show.

Heh, let her chew on that.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

Ha ha, very funny. Bastard.

"Your little sister's been admitted to Destany Islands, on the other side of lockdown."

WHAT?

"Yeah, apperently on top of what happened, her big brother not being there for her when she needed him the most must have broken her."

The bastard turned from the window to face me,

"Oh, well."

He turned back to leave the room,

I-I can't let him get the last word like that, just... not like that.

Before he could step out,

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>... Cool! People actually read what we write!<strong>

_Thanks to anyone who did or even thought of reviewing._

**Like you can see, we've got more than just Kingdom Hearts and World Ends With You characters!**

_Stine and Connie are from their own worlds, +25 intelligence to anyone who can figure out what those worlds are, exactly._

So... Thanks for caring.

**_Xando_** -Alex_ _~QiZ~_


End file.
